


4. Dzielnica

by Eio



Series: Atramentowy Rumianek [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Biopunk, Cyberpunk, F/F, Future, Love/Hate, M/M, Murder, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Paraphilias, Police, Romance, Violence, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eio/pseuds/Eio
Summary: Część zbioru one-shotów "Atramentowy Rumianek"- wariacja cyberpunkowa, zasmolona, brudna, grubiańska. Mieszanka czułości, miłości, namiętności i schorowanej, przegniłej moralności z jakimś trupem na dokładkę.





	1. pure game

Kobieta szła ulicą.  
Nie. Zataczała się, lawirując między szczątkowym brukiem na złamanym, wykrzywionym w makabrze i zgrozie obcasie.  
Srebrzysto-szare futro otulało jej krępą sylwetkę, zdradzało skryte pod nim czernie nocnej kreacji, pomiętej i splamionej czerwienią szminki. Zamglone, rozproszone blaski neonów prześlizgiwały się po nim, strosząc lisi włos, muskający z lubieżnością jej zarumienione policzki, naznaczone niejednym dotykiem, niejednym uderzeniem, tej jakże ognistej nocy. Przystanęła, poprawiając obolałą stopę w niewygodnym obuwiu, sięgając palcami prawej dłoni ku skrytej w kieszeniach płaszcza papierośnicy z głębokim, wysadzanym tanimi cyrkoniami szkarłatno-zielonym emblematem firmowym. Wsuwając papierosa między suche wargi uśmiechnęła się tępo, upojona chłodem zbliżającego się leniwie i niechętnie poranka.

Tak. Zdecydowanie kobieta kochała tę porę; mistyczne pogranicze, zacierające schizmę między grzechem a cnotą miłości.

Ruszając ponowie przyspieszyła, cierpki dym wypuszczając nosem i przez zaciśnięte zęby, czujące jeszcze smak mijającej nocy.  
Przeważnie szybko zapominała o tym czego smakowała, szybko degradowała w podświadomości zbędne doznania zmysłowe, zastępując je jedynie smugami, nijak oddającymi dewastowanych chwil. Jednak było coś niezwykłego w najświeższych zatraconych godzinach, coś czego nie chciała w pełni wymazywać.  
Zapach wolności? Smak zbliżającej się nieubłaganie wygranej? Delikatny ucisk zbierającej się w zakamarkach żył adrenaliny? A może nędzny majak rozpaczań przegranego, którego ostatni dech spocznie na jej piersi, odtrącony przez chłód od niej bijący.  
Obietnica rozkoszy. Zapowiedź narkotyku i cichy szept władającego nią uzależnienia, którego za nic nie chciała się pozbywać, maskować wstydem.

Przyspieszyła, prześlizgując się między bezdomną, żałosną masą, wijącą się u jej kostek w nadziei na jej wielkoduszność, na którą jednak nie było ich stać. Przyodziana w brud kreatura, wyciągała ku niej dłoń, czarną, grubiańską, na którą z obrzydzeniem opuściła przyozdobiony ciemną szminką niedopałek. Stworzenie syknęło, posyłając ku jej uszom rozkoszną wiązankę, wyplutą w drażniącym dialekcie północnych dzielnic Wszechmiasta.  
Objęta swoistym immunitetem minęła rzędy uchylonych bram garażowych, ignorując pogardliwe spojrzenia i przedziwną kakofonię dźwięków ulatujących przez szczeliny tego innego, a jednak znajomego półświatka. W bladym blasku ostatniej latarnii Sektora, wyłoniła się na jednej z opustoszonych Alei, zalanych przydymioną poświatą barwnych szyldów barowych. Snując w ciszy pod nosem subtelną melodię niemieckojęzycznej kołysanki, ruszyła w chwiejnym marszu wzdłuż półpustych i pustych spelun w pogoni za skrawkiem krzesła. Niekoniecznie wygodnego, najważniejsze, by stojącego. Zmęczenie powoli, nieinwazyjnie opadało na jej barki, zmuszając do szybkiej, nieprzemyślanej decyzji.

Z rezygnacją szarpnęła za klamkę „Game over", poruszona groteskowością tej nazwy i prostolinijną szczerością szyldu. Ot grubego, czerwonego napisu, pozbawionego finezji, czy kreatywności, niemalże wyjętego z przedpotopowych gier konsolowych, które kiedyś widziała, w którymś z zawszonych lombardów. Uśmiechając się półgębkiem wkroczyła do osnutego szkarłatną mgiełką lokalu, połamane buty pozostawiając przy progu.  
Wnętrze było ciepłe, miękko oldschoolowe. Z kątach ustawiono wysokie fotele, ściany usłano starymi padami i klawiaturami, sumiennie zrestaurowanymi, otoczono kolekcją dysków CD.  
\- Smętne relikty - gwizdnęła, podchodząc do baru - I oprawa lokalu też w przestarzałym stylu.  
\- Uznam to jako komplement. Co podać?  
Spojrzała na barmana, wysokiego mężczyznę na progu pięćdziesiątki, śledzącego jej ruchy spod gęstych, ciemnych brwi.  
\- Szkarłatne martini, jedna czarna oliwka i kostka lodu - oparła się o blat, przechyloną głowę składając na nadgarstku - Oglądać człowieka za barem to większa rzadkość, niż wiszące tu nieodtwarzalne rupiecie.  
\- Szef wierzy w relacje międzyludzkie - brunet odparł beznamiętnie, zakręcając shaker - Androidy nie oddają barowego ducha.  
\- Być może... - uniosła brew, z lekką kpiną.  
Na skraju blatu leżała przedwczorajsza tablica prasowa. Nie potrzebowała pobierać aktualnych numerów do systemu, by rozpoznawać ich antypostępową tematykę. By wyczuć bunt szyty nicią hipokryzji.

W pomieszczaniu było pusto, jedynie trzy fotele okupowały stworzenia ludzkie, wszystkie w stanie głębokiej chandry. Dwoje mężczyzn otoczonych siwym zarostem i pomiętą skórą kurtek, i kobieta w średnim wieku, pogrążona w lekturze, leniwie przesuwająca palcami po zwizualizowanym nad jej opuszkami pilocie. Schludnie ubrana w niewyszukaną dresową sukienkę, wygodną i spraną, w odcieniu brudnego betonu, wygodnie usadowiona w głębokim fotelu z półprzepuszczającymi, ciemnymi okularami VR w cienkich, stylowych oprawkach, z nogą założoną na nogę. Wyczuwając spojrzenie prostytutki poruszyła się i wiercąc bez gracji zmieniła ułożenie nóg. Jeden z wysokich, soczyście żółtych glanów o grubych sznurówkach uderzył o niski stolik.

\- Proszę. Pani martini.  
\- Dziękuję - mruknęła ignorancko, odbierając od mężczyzny drinka, zakleszczając metalowe palce na cienkim szkle.  
Ruszyła cichym krokiem ku osnutej mgłą postaci, czując na sobie spojrzenie starych motocyklistów, śledzące każdy jej ruch, każde drgnięcie skrytych pod futrem pośladków, piersi. Walczyła z poczuciem świądu pod skórą, z dyskomfortem, jakże znajomym jej, na który mimo lat doświadczenia nie potrafiła się znieczulić.  
Z bliska kobieta zdawała się być jeszcze bardziej absurdalna, czym jedynie dobitniej wpasowywała się w swój strój. Przypominała modliszkę. Zgarbiona, nienaturalnie podkurczająca ramiona, o ostrym podbródku i małych ustach, bezmyślnie podgryzanych.  
\- Mogę się dosiąść? - chrząknęła, czystym, płaskim głosem.  
Czytelniczka podniosła głowę, zsuwając z nosa okulary, przeciągając je na jasne włosy, do złudzenia przypominające suszący się len, zaczesany w dwie, krzywe kitki.  
\- Jak pani musi, to proszę - jej głos był niski, markotny, pozbawiony głębi, nie wspominając już o zalążkach sympatii. Był to raczej głos osoby niechętnej całemu światu, nienawidzącej swojego położenia w otaczających strukturach społecznych, w swoim własnym wyidealizowanym planie życiowym.  
Uśmiechnęła się, odstawiając alkohol na stolik i zsuwając z ramion bogate futro, wieszając je na oparciu drugiego fotela. Czyste, chłodniejsze powietrze baru otuliło jej nagie ramiona, muskane czarnym koronkami długich, szerokich rękawów. Blondynka otaksowała ją ostrym spojrzeniem, pozbawionym uznania, czy ciekawości - dziwka średniej klasy, jakich na pęczki na Alejach, czy Ulicach.  
\- Może się przedstawię, Wanda - kurtyzana wyciągnęła prawą dłoń w wyuczonym, nieco staromodnym geście.  
\- Justyna - o dziwo rzeczona odpowiedziała uściskiem, silnym i pewnym, niezmiewniwszy grymasu na opalonym obliczu.  
\- Od razu przyjemniej, nieprawdaż?  
Usiadła nie doświadczywszy odpowiedzi; jedynie ciszy - choć i ona stanowiła swego rodzaju odpowiedź. Justyna odwróciła wzrok, sięgnęła po stojący na blacie przed nią kubek herbaty, marcepanowej, sądząc po zapachu unoszącym się nad bursztynową cieczą.  
\- Nie wiedziałam, że podają tu herbatę. Może bym się skusiła - skłamała, popijając martini.  
\- Owszem, podają.  
Prostytutka uciekła spojrzeniem, wpatrując się w barmana, czytającego prasę i okręcając rudy pukiel wokół stalowego palca, smakując słowa współtowarzyszki. Wypowiedziane z uwagą i dokładnością, przemyślane do ostatniej głoski. Dopasowane idealnie do całej jej aparycji nowoczesnej kobiety poważnej, do której Wandzie było zdecydowanie daleko. O ile tak owa nie gości się między jej udami. 

\- Jeśli mogę spytać, co robi porządna kobieta o tak wczesnej porze na jednej z bocznych Alei?  
\- Pora jest późna, nie wczesna - Justyna, uniosła oliwkowe oczy, duże, migdałowe.  
\- To zależy jaką pani przyjmie perspektywę - odparła lekko, podciągając bose stopy na fotel, systematyzując w myślach zbierane o kobiecie informacje. Zdecydowanie zaliczała się do nocnych pracowników.  
\- Perspektywa niewiele tu zmienia. Czwarta należy jeszcze do pory nocnej, piąta już do porannej.  
Była poprawna, zwracająca uwagę a błahostki.  
\- Czyżby uciekała pani od mojego pytania? - uniosła brwi, poruszając nimi niepoważnie.  
\- Skądże - mruknęła zielonooka, sięgając po naczynie z stygnącym naparem - Czekam na kogoś.  
\- Ciekawa pora na spotkanie.  
\- Czuję się przesłuchiwana. Proszę przestać.  
\- Nic podobnego. Ja po prostu rozkoszuję się pani językiem, pani Justyno.  
Kobieta zakrztusiła się, z naiwnym geście, zakrywając mokre od herbaty usta.  
\- Co ma pani na myśli? - odparła wręcz zimno, tonem, który Wandzie bynajmniej obcy nie był. Po tym tonie rozpoznawała potencjalnego nie-klienta, być może napastnika, lub sfrustrowanego moralnością miasta zażaleniowca.  
\- Pani poprawność językowa mnie urzeka - położyła w dramatycznym geście lewą dłoń na piersi, skłaniając głowę.  
Wzrok rozmówczyni skupił się na protezie.  
Zamierzenie i spodziewanie, wszak mistrz gry nie myli didaskaliów. Prostytutka zawsze przyjmowała rolę mistrza gry.  
  
Justyna obserwowała w skupieniu jej misterny, nagi mechanizm, którego wyjątkowo nie okrywała na sobotnie noce syntetyczną skórą. Mechaniczne kości, unikatowe hydrauliczne ścięgna, wyzbyty z współczesnego, hipernaturalnego stylu stelaż anatomii dłoni. W wzroku blondyny przemknęła pewna łagodność, zainteresowanie może.  
\- Proszę się nie krępować i zwracać na nią uwagę - zachęciła.  
\- Jeśli mogę... Jaki to model? - głos pozostał niezmienny, mimo dostrzegalnie zdradzającej ją ciekawości.  
\- Żaden. Wykonana wedle spersonalizowanego zamówienia. Nie spełnia może dzisiejszych kryteriów, ale chyba dzięki temu prezentuje się znacznie okazalej - smakowała słowa na języku, karmiąc opornie kobietę ich brzmieniem.  
\- Z pewnością - jej usta schły, a wzrok z malejącym skrępowaniem śledził ruch rzędów tłoków, skrytych pod stelażem poruszających się z lekkością sztucznych kości i kostek.  
Poprawiła się w fotelu, wygodnie rozsiadając wśród rodzących się idei.  
Wanda znała ten rodzaj spojrzenia. Niemożliwym jest niezauważyć, że wiele ich znała, wiele rozpoznawała i w pewien sposób smakowała każde, z każdego wyciągając wskazówki wyznaczające jej ruch w toczonej co nocy maskaradzie. Znała nie tylko spojrzenia i ich znaczenie.  
Znała miasto i jego ludzi. Jak każda dziwka.  
\- Czy chciałaby pani dotknąć? - spytała, półszeptem, w pewnym sekrecie, intymności.  
Justynę też znała, co prawda nieosobiście, ale znała wystarczająco dobrze, by zadać pytanie, wywołujące na jej twarzy emocję inną od niezadowolenia. Szczere zaskoczenia, bolesne zmieszanie rozkoszny wstyd.  
\- To nieodpowiednie.  
\- A jeśli z własnej woli wychodzę z propozycją? - nachyliła się opierając prawą rękę o krawędź jej fotela - Onieśmiela panią moja profesja?  
\- Nie. Raczej niestosownym jest pochodzić z fascynacją do cudzych...  
\- Kalectw? Nie czuję się kaleką - przerwała - Ale i tak myślę, że jest już za późno - upiła alkoholu. Błękitne oczy, podkreślone mocnym makijażem i okraszone delikatną, wręcz groteskową chmurą piegów, zmrużyła jadowicie pewność siebie. Chyba jedyna z jej względnie pozytywnych cech; wedle subiektywnego oczywiście rankingu - Niech się pani nie krępuje - wyciągnęła dłoń, kusząco poruszając palcami, jakby szponami nagimi i stalowymi, przed jej piersią - Jednak proszę mi odpowiedzieć na jedno pytanie.  
Zaabsorbowana hipnotyzującym ruchem mechanizmu blondynka spoważniała, zimno zerkając w twarz Wandy.  
\- Jakie?  
Rudowłosa nachyliła się głęboko, szepcząc z satysfakcją:  
\- Co tak naprawdę komendant policji z Czwartej Dzielnicy robi o tak wczesnej porze w takim miejscu jak to? Czyżby pani czegoś szukała?

 

***

 

Podążała z rosnącym podekscytowaniem cichym tropem Justyny Kuśniak, wręcz podskakując boso wśród brudnego bruku. Odrażające doznanie, a jednak zwieńczające pewną niezwykłość i mistyczność chwili. Podbijające jej komiczność  
Oto zwierzyna łowcą, łowca zwierzyną, a poprawność i grzeczność pustym frazesem.  
Niedorzeczna realność.

Zaśmiała się bezgłośnie zwalniając, nasłuchując w labiryncie Stref hałasu ciężkich, kaczych butów policjantki. Oczywistym było dla ich obu, że epizodyczny zryw heroizmu zaliczał się do głupstw, nieprzystających tak światłej i rozważnej kobiecie za jaką uchodziła blond funkcjonariuszka. Na prywatnej liście niedorzeczności Wanda umiejscawiała jej czyny nader wysoko, co mogło być albo potępione albo pochwalone.  
Oczywiście jedyną pochwalającą czyny Justyny była sama twórczyni listy.  
Niekażdy zdobyłby się na tak impulsywne działanie jak natychmiastowa ewakuacja z miejsca publicznego, pozbawiona sensu próba zasadzki i naiwna nadzieja na jakikolwiek dowód.  
Bo gdzie dowód w jedynie słowach zorientowanej w mieście dziwki.  
Kto dziś w ogóle podaje świadectwo nierządnic za prawdę!

Zatrzymała się, sięgając do kieszeni futra, wyławiając papierośnicę, a z niej papierosa. Nie śpieszyła się, z uwagą podpalała susz, smakując pierwsze, głębokie zaciągnięcie, lokalizując wrogą jej kobietę tak niedaleko... odległą niemal na kilka oddechów od jej karku.  
Tak blisko.  
Już niemal, przystawiającą jej broń między łopatki, z cichym, zmęczonym dyszeniem i wonią marcepanu wyziewającą z ust wprost na jej kark.  
  
\- Nie ruszaj się.  
\- Gdzieżbym śmiała - odparła spokojnie, zrzucając na bruk popiół powolnym, nieśpiesznym ruchem.  
Słyszała jak panna Kuśniak podchodzi z należytą ostrożnością, powoli zbliżając lufę pistoletu plazmowego do jej pleców, skrytych pod ciepłym materiałem płaszcza.  
\- Opuść to co masz w dłoni.  
\- Pozwolisz mi może dopalić do końca? Jeśli miałby to być mój ostatni papieros, przed tym jak mnie zabijesz, co ci zdecydowanie odradzam...  
\- Dlaczego? - kobieta nie pozwoliła jej dokończyć, zbijając ją nieco z piedestału. Nie samym faktem przeszkodzenia w wypowiedzi, a niezwykła barwą głosu. Poniekąd chłodną, połowicznie pełną ciekawości.  
\- Dlaczego odradzam ci zabicie mnie? - uśmiechnęła się, wolno, bez cienia lęku odwracając ku agresorce - Myślę, że zabicie bogu ducha winnej latarnicy nie przysporzy ci awansu, pani komisarz.  
\- „Bogu ducha winnej" - prychnęła blondyna, robiąc coś, czego Wanda spodziewała się najmniej. Uśmiechając się pełnym cienia uśmiechem, karykaturalnym, nęcącym - W twoich ustach brzmi to jak bluźnierstwo.  
\- Moje usta są bluźniercze.  
\- Bez wątpienia - cichy, pociągły dźwięk, przeładowanie - Mogłabym zabić się w tym momencie i obie wiemy, że miałabym ku temu powody.  
\- Właśnie w tym problem - zaciągnęła się, wypuszczając dym w stronę policjantki, niemalże wprost ku wlotowi srebrzystej lufy - Wiemy o nich tylko ty i ja. Opinia publiczna by cię zlinczowała, zwierzchnictwo powiesiło na sznurze ukręconym z twojej własnej kariery. Nie masz dowodów na moją winę.  
\- Na twoim miejscu nie byłabym taka pewna. Wystarczyłaby ekspertyza porównawcza ran ofiar i twojej protezy.  
\- Sugerujesz, że mogłabym nią zabić?  
\- Tak.

Poruszyła się. Zwinie, bez ostrzeżenia odtrącając broń od piersi, wślizgując się w przestrzeń osobistą napastniczki.  
\- A w jaki sposób? - wyszeptała, wspinając się na palce, muskając ustrojone prostym kolczykiem ucho blondynki.  
Kobieta nie bała się, o dziwo. Opuściła broń, powolnym, spokojnym ruchem chwytając za nagi metal nadgarstka. Prostytutka z zniecierpliwieniem, delikatnie rozbieganym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w jej twarz, zadzierając brodę, muskając nagim dekoltem jej skryty pod dresem biust. Chłonęła przez skórę każdy jej oddech, napawała się nim w znajomy, a zarazem obcy sposób, na nowo przeżywając bliski jej stan narkotycznej półświadomości czynów i nadaktywności zmysłów.  
Czuła krew jeszcze krążącą w żyłach tej kobiety.

\- Rozszarpując gardziel.

Przyłożyła ostre, podkurczone w spaźmie stalowe palce do drżącej szyi, kierowana sugestią.  
\- O tak...?  
\- Tak - oddech blondyny zwolnił, zatrzymując się w pewnej myśli, której obie były boleśnie świadome.  
  
Żadna z nich tego nie zrobi.  
Żadna nie popełni skrajnego głupstwa, nie zaprzepaści swych wyników w tej czystej dotychczas grze, której świadome były od miesięcy.

\- Szukałam cię.  
\- Słucham? - zmarszczyła brwi, po raz kolejny tej nocy wybita z swego sinusoidalnego rytmu.  
\- Szukałam cię - twardo powtórzyła kobieta, chwytając przystawioną do jej skóry protezę z niepoprawną uwagą przesuwając palcami wzdłuż jej palców, śledząc załamania mechanizmu, misterne skomplikowania w konstrukcji. Posuwając się głębiej i głębiej we własną patologię, napawała się jej anormalnością, z własnym nieideałem burzącym poprawność dotąd pieczołowicie nabudowywaną wokoło siebie.   
Z świadomym dopełnieniem rozmowy, pewnego etapu ich rozdania, podczas którego po raz pierwszy odłożyły na bok karty i zmierzyły się tychże narzędzi pozbawione.  
\- I co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? - mruknęła, zaciskając wargi, śledząc ciepły rezonans niosący się po ziemnej stali osadzonej w jej kości.

\- Co z tym zrobię? - zielonooka uniosła cienką, ostro zarysowaną brew, wypuszczając narzędzie zbrodni z rąk. Po zdrowej, czystej cerze przemknął cień niedoskonałości, jakby emocja, wyrwana spod kagańca odezwała się rozstrojonym fałszem - Będę oczekiwać pani błędów, panno Wando.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pierwsza z historii opowiadających zawiłe losy moich dziewczynek. Relacja ta jest dość nietypowa... niezdrowa i ordynarna, aczkolwiek, myśle, że jeśli ktoś w ogóle znalazł mnie w tej otchłani naprawdę dobrych tekstów, to poczuł może iskierkę sympatii do któreś z dam.


	2. modus operandi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Część zbioru one-shotów "Atramentowy Rumianek"
> 
> \- wariacja cyberpunkowa, zasmolona, brudna, grubiańska. Mieszanka czułości, miłości, namiętności i schorowanej, przegniłej moralności z jakimś trupem na dokładkę.

Szkarłatna strzępiona smuga rozlewała się groteskowo ekspresyjnie na szarym, oszczanym betonie, a niebiesko-czerwone światła rzucały na mury starej kamienicy rozbiegane blaski, wypełniając alejkę nikłym światłem. Duszny miastowy wieczór, z natury cichy w Sektorach tej Dzielnicy, powoli wypełniał się podekscytowanym szumem gawiedzi, zebranej kilka metrów za jej plecami w półokręgi.  
\- Komisarzu... - głos młodego mężczyzny drżał, gdy spoglądał na nią pobladły, podając przyniesiony za wczasu kolorowy kubek.  
\- Juliuszu, kiedy dotrze reszta specjalistów? - przerwała beznamiętnie, nie spoglądając na niego i odbierając z jego chudych dłoni termos ciepłej, niegorącej, herbaty.  
\- Właśnie... tu może być problem - asystent jąkał się, bezsilny młodziaczek podrzucony na komendę psim fartem, częściej widzący własną krew niż cudzą - Ekipa została wysłana na zachód Czternastego Sektora. Porachunki gangów...  
\- Znaczy, jestem tu jedyną osobą mogącą jakkolwiek zbadać miejsce zbrodni? - uniosła brew, poprawiając pasek munduru. Granatowy kombinezon zdawał się pochłaniać nikłe światło błądzące po nędznym zaułku, otulał kobietę ciemną aurą, bezlitośnie adekwatną do uprawnień lśniącej odznaki, wbitej w pierś. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, oddała mu termiczny kubek podchodząc do dwóch policjantów za których rozmazanymi sylwetkami znajdowała się - jak wówczas myślała Justyna - atrakcja tego wieczoru.  
W aureoli juchy leżało ciało.  
Nie. Nie leżało. Wiło się swymi wnętrznościami i wykrzywionymi w makabresce kończynami chwytało się zasyfiałych cegieł. Trzewia kobiety ciągnęły się dookoła niczym balowa suknia, która przykrywała kreację dotychczas zdobiącą młode, smukłe ciało. Kostium ten odkrywał jej długie nogi, które zdawały się szkaradnie wykrzywione, sine i napuchnięte w niespokojnych igraszkach cieni. Twarz ofiary wykrzywiona, przeorana dłutem śmierci, odbijała bezlitosną rzeźbę przerażenia - szeroko rozwarte oczy, usta otwarte, przepełnione tężejącą posoką, sine i spuchnięte policzki.  
Wyciągnęła z kieszeni rękawiczki i wsunęła z trzaskiem na dłonie marznące powoli od przeciągającego się preludium wczesnojesiennej nocy.  
\- Rozumiem, że ofiara była prostytutką? - spytała kucając przy ciele, zaraz za dwuosobową ścianą podległych jej funkcjonariuszy.  
\- Tak - odparł jeden z nich, barczysty, przedstawiciel stereotypu złego policjanta, który jednak na komisariacie znany był bardziej jako „ten Marian o miękkiej dupie" - Świadek mówi, że nazywali ją „Valerką". Koleżanka z burdelu, miała ją zmienić na terenie. Jak chcesz popytać to stoi tam - wskazał skinieniem głowy róg uliczki i stojącą w asyście policjantki okrytą cieniem postać.  
\- Widziała cokolwiek, czy tylko znalazła ciało?  
\- Podobno jak przyszła, to denatka właśnie wydawała ostatnie tchnienie.  
Uniosła brew, pozwalając sobie na wewnętrzne siarczyste prychnięcie. Jej nerwy nakarmiły się już nie jedną taką sprawą, w której koleżanka po burdelu konała na kolanach roztrzęsionej kobiety, która w efekcie okazywała się jedynie zazdrosną o klientelę podłą suką.

Z bliska zwłoki wyglądały zdecydowanie mniej dramatycznie, za to odznaczały się znacznie większą dozą dość fascynującej makabreski. Wystające spod sukienki łydki i kolana, furiacka siła powykręcała dość plastycznie, wybijając poza opaloną, zalaną szkarłatem skórę liczne fragmenty bielących się kości i skrawki rozerwanych mięśni. Delikatne ich okruchy, strzępki leżały dookoła niegdyś urokliwych nóg, wyznaczając trupowi za razem miejsce kaźni jak i zgonu. Sugerując się rozmieszczeniem ziejących otwartością złamań i nabrzmiałych sińców, ciosy zadano narzędziem długim, być może kijem, rurą, gdy ofiara podejmowała bezskutecznie próby ucieczki. Siła uderzeń mogłaby spokojnie wykluczyć koleżankę po fachu, a w główne rozważanie wziąć oszukanego klienta, jednakże brutalność, z którą rozszarpano tors denatki zdecydowanie wyklucza tak błachy motyw. Z rozprutego ciała wręcz w ferworze wyrywano jelita, żołądek, wątrobę, dwunastnicę, rozrywając tętnice i żyły, niczym sznureczki życia, tworząc tym brutalną suknię krwi.  
Zwłoki nie leżały długo, a zmarły gwałtownie. Co prawda ciało dość szybko wytraciło temperaturę, nie pojawiło się jeszcze stężenie pośmiertne, ani nie uformowały plamy opadowe.  
Zmarszczyła brwi raz jeszcze oglądając zmasakrowane truchło, w poszukiwaniu interesujących śladów widocznych gołym okiem spod płachty czerwieni.  
\- Wiadomo kiedy przyjedzie ekipa przejrzeć miejsce i ciało? - spytała wstając z kucków i ściągając mokre i śliskie od tężejącej juchy rękawiczki.  
\- Mają nam wysłać kilku ludzi jak najszybciej - Marian, przepuścił ją niemal z dystansem, odbierając lateksowe zawiniątko, z obrzydzeniem i pogardą.  
Skinęła głową, ruszając sztywnym, formalnym krokiem mu jedynemu świadkowi finezyjnej makabry, która otoczyła ją metalicznie pachnącym całunem i płomieniem rozpalającej się dociekliwości, głodu adrenaliny. Palce jeszcze przed paroma chwilami muskające przez rękawiczki stygnącą posokę, miękkość trzewi, ostrość wystających kości, drżały z podekscytowania.  
Tonęła.  
Pochłaniały ją odmęty schorowanej moralności, dziurawej psychiki, pragnień, których spełnienie w wątpliwość podawało jej wierność służbie, której wybór również przypadkowy nie był.  
Dławiła się potokiem myśli, zalewana falami emocji, które tak skrupulatnie maskowała niewzruszoną mimiką formalistki. Zwichnięte, neurotyczne reakcje stłamsiła wyrachowanym chłodem, przepełniona bolesnym wstydem, którego nie zdążyła jeszcze dopuścić na opalone policzki.   
Skinieniem odesłała młodą funkcjonariuszkę, która z zapałem pilnowała każdego ruchu postaci, skrytej w cieniu i połach bogatego, srebrzystego futra.  
\- Dobry wieczór, komisarz Justyna Kuśniak - przedstawiła się twardo, sięgając do kieszeni kombinezonu po notes cyfrowy.  
\- Wanda May - odparła prostytutka głosem znajomym i gorzkim, niczym otulający ją papierosowy dym. W cieniu błysnął słaby uśmiech białych zębów i skrawek rudego pukla wypływającego spod kaptura - Cóż za niespodzianka, pani komisarz.  
\- To ty... - mruknęła, nim zdążyła się ugryźć w język, na co uśmiech kobiety nabrał nico więcej blasku. Chrząknęła gardłowo, po czym zdecydowanie zbyt obojętnym głosem spytała - Rozumiem, że to pani znalazła zwłoki?  
Lazurowe ślepia przygasły znacząco, a kobieta mocniej zacisnęła soczyste ciemne wargi na filtrze papierosa. Jej niski wzrost skomponowany z wielkim futrem nadawał jej wrażenia malenia w oczach, kurczenia się przed mundurem, jakby gówniarz złapany w bramie na pierwszym w życiu piwie. A przecież stała przed nią dwudziestosześcioletnia, pnąca się po szczeblach kariery prostytutki, wyklęta córka samego biomechaniczego króla - prezesa Prometeusza. Osoba, która powinna pod butem trzymać Centrum Wszechmiasta, jako przyszła właścicielka firmy.  
Kuśniak jednak widziała przed sobą stojącą w zimnym zaułku, dość przeciętnej półki dziwkę, seryjną morderczynię i kalekę, której proteza odbiega w każdym elemencie konstrukcji od tych, które opuszczają masowo fabryki Prometeusza.  
\- Tak, to ja znalazłam Valerkę - odparła w końcu, wydmuchując ciężko dym nosem - Miałam ją zmienić, dzielimy ten teren, a szef o tej porze roku karze nam zmieniać się częściej, by mu wszystkie dziewczyny na zapalenie płuc nie pozdychały.  
Skinęła głową, pozwalając sobie na delikatne zmarszczenie brwi. Notes wyłapywał słowa niczym strzępki nitek, związując je, przepisując je na tekst, kiedy to ona skrupulatnie dopisywała na ekranie uwagi czysto behawiorystyczne, śledząc z natarczywą pedanterią każdy najmniejszy ruch rudowłosej.  
\- Widziała pani coś poza denatką?  
Przez lśniące oczy jedynie ma na moment przemknął wręcz szalony, metaliczny poblask, po czym znów pokryły się delikatnym cieniem. Niczym bezdenne groty, kryjące w sobie śmiercionośną, toksyczną lagunę, w której nierozważny zagłębiłby się w pragnieniu poznania, zbadania mimo czyhającego niebezpieczeństwa.  
\- Nie. Nic nie widziałam - skłamała dość zręcznie, by brzmieć naturalnie, nie dość zgrabnie, by Justyna tego nie wyłapała.  
\- Jest pani tego pewna?  
\- Tak. Kiedy tu weszłam, zobaczyłam tylko ją. Jeszcze oddychała przez chwilę, chciałam jej pomóc, ale nie jestem głupia - spojrzała znacząco na komisarz, która dostrzegła delikatny uśmieszek, skryty w cieniu ściany - Swoje wiem, takich ran, to by nawet te skurwysyny z Prometeusza nie zakleiły.  
Potaknęła, kontrolując spisywane przez urządzenie zeznania.  
\- A zna pani personalia koleżanki?  
\- Niestety, Valerka nie była typem gadatliwej, a i w Szmaragdynie od niedawna pracuje. Podała  tylko swój pseudonim, zresztą jak wiele z nas, a o prawdziwe dane nikt nie pytał - wzruszyła ramionami, rzucając peta pod nogi - Nie po to wybrała ścieżkę ladacznicy, by wiązać się z przeszłością, nieprawdaż, pani komisarz?  
\- Dobrze, a wie pani o jakiś wrogach? Mogła mieć zatarg z klientem? - blondynka czuła coraz silniej wżerającą się w jej umysł mieszankę woni, figle świateł. Jucha oblewająca zaułek lawirowała w tańcu zmysłowości z zapachem rudowłosej kobiety, obezwładniając doznaniem wypaczenia. To ją narkotyzowało. Ten brud i niewłaściwość, będące zarazem tak ohydne i tak podniecająco majestatyczne.  
\- Valerka pracowała u nas od niedawna. Nie miała jeszcze tyle odwagi, by oszukać klienta, albo się postawić. Zresztą, jak poddacie ją autopsji, dostrzeżenie stare sińce, narobione przez tych mniej przyjemnych chlebodawców - prostytutka westchnęła cicho, odpychając się plecami od zimnej ściany. Obcasy zazgrzytały na nierównym betonie, boleśnie raniąc uszy - Jeśli to wszystko, będę wracała do pracy - z rękawa wyłowiła niewielką wizytówkę - Oto numer do szefa. Jeśli będzie pani miała jakieś pytania, pani komisarz, proszę kontaktować się z nim.  
Pokiwała głową w ciszy odbierając opuszkami palców niewielki bloczek z naniesionym holografem salonu i ciągiem cyfr. Obróciła go kilkukrotnie w palcach, przelotnie zniekształcając dotykiem hologram migoczący na lodowatej płytce i wbiła natarczywe, milczące spojrzenie w kobietę.  
Ciemne usta rozciągały się w niesubtelnym uśmiechu, marszcząc pociągły, prosty nos, pokryty piegami, a błękitnobarwne, pełne cichego rozbawienia wpatrywanie paliło opaloną skórę funkcjonariuszki.  
Wanda May była atrakcyjną kobietą, oblaną perfumą grozy. Pociągającą niemal w tym samym stopniu, co odpychającą. Była jej przekleństwem, porażką i frustracją, stanowiąc przy okazji niedościgniony, upragniony cel, wypatrywany wśród sieci poleceń, zadań i ambicji, nęcący najmocniej. Od miesięcy podążała jej tropem, niemal z rozkoszą zlizując z poszlak zjełczałą, czerniącą się krew, żywiąc się każdym fragmentem jej mapy zbrodni. Rosnące zirytowane kumulowało się z każdym razem, gdy spoglądała na wykończone z artystycznym sznytem morderstwo, sterylne i ekspresyjne zarazem, którego nie potrafiła jej przypisać na podstawie akt, zupełnie jakby rudowłosy diabeł pozostawiał jej laurki zbrodni, swoiste prześmiewcze bukiety, urągające jej profesjonalizmowi.  
Nienawidziła tej kobiety, jej gry, jej pewności siebie i bezczelnej aury.  
Kochała jej zbrodnie, jej zepsucie i uprawianą z oddaniem sztukę śmierci, upatrzoną wiktorię zwieńczoną idealnym strzałem w potylicę.

\- Ty ją zabiłaś.  
W lazurze oczu zamajaczyło rozbicie, natrętny cień niezrozumienia, zagubienia.  
\- Zabiłam ją, pani komisarz? - na wargi wkroczył niezdrowy, szeroki uśmiech, rozrywający niemal pękate usta w grymasie bezgranicznego śmiechu. Prostytutka nonszalancko przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni futra i podeszła kilka kroków bliżej. Jej gorzka, wyniszczająca aura ogarnęła zmysły, związała ostrymi niteczkami ciało w paraliżu nagłego oniemienia. Zapach papierosów, perfum, innych kobiet i mężczyzn... intensywnie pociągający aromat wynaturzenia otulił zmysły w pewnej grzesznej intymności. Justyna czuła, jak ladacznica wspina się na koniuszki palców, by prawie dosięgnąć jej ucha i wyszeptać soczyście, kpiąco - Zna pani pojęcie _modus operandi_ , pani komisarz?  
Zamrugała kilkukrotnie.  
\- A co do tego ma moje wykształcenie? - odparła równie cicho, prywatnie, wypluwając z trudem słowa przez zaciśnięte gardło.  
Otumaniająca bliskość skóry, głosu, zapachu. Odbierająca klarowność instynktów namacalność zniszczenia, zamkniętego w bluźnierczym ciele.  
Kontakt z żywą zbrodnią, masakrą, wypaczeniem i nieludzkością.  
Tonęła. Zatracała się w wręcz narkotycznym uniesieniu. W swej własnej chorobie i brudzie umysłu. Pozostawiona na granicy stabilności przez cienką skórę chłonęła namalowane pędzlem samego szatana malowidło zbrodni za jej plecami, upijała się obecnością zwyrodnialca przy wewnętrznie rozedrganym ciele i goniła przepłoszone myśli, doszukując się w strzępkach faktów spokoju. Nie potrafiła, jej umysł bielał, wypalany przypływem adrenaliny, rozbudzony jednocześnie zastrzykami endorfin i kortyzolu. Niepostrzeżenie zawarła dłonie w pięści, pilnując każdego ich mięśnia przed niekontrolowanym ruchem zaciskającym je na szyi dziwki, na jej wulgarnej sukience, na jej obnażonej, nagiej i bezbronnej protezie.  
Widziała, jak kobieta zauważa zmianę w jej zachowaniu, jak odsuwa się krok, potem kolejny i następny, ukrywając się głębiej w futrze z pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechem.  
\- A więc, wie pani chyba, pani komisarz, jaki jest mój _modus operandi_ , prawda?

 

*******

 

Przyciszone pomrukiwania telewizora, szum zmywarki, niewyraźne pokrzykiwania zza okna i będące na granicy dźwięku klikanie, które choć najcichsze, zdawałoby się irytować najbardziej. Zmieszane w kakofonię szarej codzienności odgłosy porażki wbijały się w jej umęczony umysł, gdy jednym okiem analizowała akta rozpięte na soczewkach okularów VR, drugim zaś pilnowała czegoś, co na patelni z kawałka wołowiny przeobraziło się w bliżej niezidentyfikowany byt samodzielny.  
\- Co ja robię ze swoim życiem... - mruknęła cicho, podejmując karkołomną próbę przełożenia mięsopodobnego indywiduum na talerze.  
\- Mnie nie pytaj, ja cię już w tym gównie znalazłem.  
Drgnęła delikatnie, słysząc za sobą mrukliwy, głęboki głos, nie pozwalając sobie jednak na naruszenie struktury swej aparycji, jedynie spokojnie odwróciła się w stronę mężczyzny, wręczając mu posiłek.  
\- Smacznego.  
\- Skąd to, kurwa, wypełzło... - Sebastian Anel zmarszczył ciemne brwi, podejrzliwie wpatrując się w kolacje i usiadł ostrożnie przy niewielkim stoliku kuchennym.  
Pozbawiając się pomysłu niedyskretnej odpowiedzi zasiadła na przeciw, zsuwając z nosa okulary.  
Jedli w milczeniu, zagubieni w dalekim meandrze myśli, po raz kolejny analizując ścieżkę, która doprowadziła ich w tak dziwny punk życia. W beznadzieję, bezsłoneczność, bezwiedność mimo usilnych prób zmiany codzienności. W miejsce, w którym skryte głęboko wypaczenia, przykrywają dodatkową warstwą kurzu, wegetując w cieniu degeneracji ogółu społeczeństwa.  
Dwójka niereformowalnych zboczeńców, pozabawionych słońca dnia, uwięzionych w błędnym kole niezaspokojonych fantazji i niedoścignionych ambicji.  
W milczeniu sunęła wzrokiem po małej kuchni, prezentującej się nader brudno i nędznie mimo utrzymywanego przez lokatorów względnego porządku. Napiętnowany czasem sprzęt brzęczał cicho, odstraszał przebarwieniami, nalotami starości, niezależnie od ilości wtartego weń detergentu. Niewielkie okno i rozciągający się za nim widok na brutalne, twarde kamienice, sunące po szarym, wypłowiałym niebie smoliste obłoki i rozproszone przez wszechobecną ciężkość promienie ulicznych latarni, ledwo przebijające się w ich uliczkę.  
Było nędznie. Żałośnie.  
W romantycznie-ironiczny sposób jakże prawdziwie i szczerze.  
\- To było obrzydliwe, dziękuje - Anel odsunął od siebie pusty talerz, opierając łokcie na blacie i wpatrując się w kobietę nieprzeniknionym, głęboko rubinowym spojrzeniem, skrywającym za gładkim lustrem soczewki bezdenną otchłań nierozszyfrowanych myśli. Justyna nienawidziła tych oczu. Tych zakodowanych w niciach DNA inteligentnych, spokojnych i opanowanych, dużych, pięknych oczu utkanych z najmisterniejszych, najszlachetniejszych niteczek   
W pewnym stopniu nienawidziła też samego Sebastiana - dramatycznego wytworu XXII wieku, towaru idealnego.  
\- Trochę jak... - zmarszczyła brwi, zerkając na ostatni kawałek, plątający się błędnie pod ostrzem widelca - Dobra, to jest dosłownie ścierwo - parsknęła cicho i stonowanie.  
\- Jeszcze trochę i Farma nas zabije, zamiast nakarmić - westchnął cicho, opierając się wygodniej na starym krześle, wyjącym pod ciężarem jego wiecznie przygarbionych pleców - Ciekawe czym teraz je karmią. Styropianem?  
\- Po smaku „mięsa" raczej stawiałabym na mieszaninę kleju proteinowego i węglowodanów syntetycznych - bezszelestnie wstała i wstawiła oba talerze do zlewu - Możesz wracać do siebie, ja mam trochę pracy. Jeśli zechcesz, porozmawiamy później.  
Gorzki posmak słów błąkał się po jej języku, paraliżując resztki zdolnych do odczuwania receptorów. Kłujące, ale zarazem przyjemne zimno rozrosło się po jej piersi, wymuszając na ustach bolesny półuśmiech. Kolejna lodowa bryłka, postawiona między nią i światem, podtrzymująca misterną konstrukcję jej „ja". Kolejny niewielki gest, odrzucenie.  
Bezskuteczne.  
Ten mężczyzna był jak uparty kundel. Wielokrotnie odrzucany, powracał. A ona go przyjmowała. I znów odrzucała. I tak od lat.  
Prychnął kręcąc głową z niewielkim uśmiechem na szerokich, bladych wargach, po czym w ciszy wstał i ruszył ku wyjściu z kuchni. Proste, czarne kosmyki niemal samoistnie smagały jego ramiona, skronie, nadając laboratoryjnemu dziełu swoistej, pełnej cienia aury. Stłumiła westchnienie, opierając połamane paznokcie o zniszczony blat, lodowate, oliwkowe spojrzenie wbijając w zlew.  
Nienawidziła go. Tego co reprezentował.  
Nienawidziła tego miasta. Tego co robiło z ludźmi.  
Nienawidziła tego świata. Za wszystkie jego błędy.  
Nienawidziła...

Po cichym mieszkaniu rozeszło się nieregularne, drażliwe walenie. Słaba płyta wejściowych drzwi drżała we framudze, atakowana raz po raz czyjąś agresją. Pasją i zniecierpliwieniem.  
Bezwiednie sięgnęła na lędźwie, gdzie spokojnie zwisała służbowa broń, świadoma abstrakcyjnego żartu jakim byłyby odwiedziny jakiejkolwiek przyjaznej duszy. Szkarłatne spojrzenie zlustrowało ją wnikliwie, porozumiewawczo, po czym Anel ruszył ku wejściu.  
\- Tak, słu... - słyszała jak jego słowa zrywają się niezamierzenie - Zamawiałaś zmaltretowaną dziwkę, bo jedna przyszła?  
\- Co ty...? - cienkie jasne brwi zmarszczyły się zradzając niezadowoloną zmarszczkę na opalonej skórze  
\- Kurwa.  - sapnął w pół jej słowa, po czym drzwi trzasnęły - Pomóż mi.

Przez silne ramiona mężczyzny zlewała się kaskada płomienia. Poskręcanego, rozjaśnionego żółtym światłem przedpokoju, falującego hipnotycznie. Z jednej strony pięknego, z drugiej jakże odrażającego.  
\- Czego tu szukasz, May? - warknęła podchodząc bliżej, nieustannie muskając palcami pistolet, szargana pragnieniem zawarcia uścisku na spuście. Jasne oczy dziwki namierzyły ją zza mlecznej mgiełki je oblekającej. Mgiełki bólu. Widziała jak pełne wargi pokryte posoką wykrzywiają się w uśmiechu, a dłoń splamiona szkarłatem zaciska na czarnej koszulce Anela.  
\- Potrzebna mi pomocna dłoń - ladacznica zmrużyła kształtne ślepia.  
\- Faktycznie, wybrakowana pani jest - czarnowłosy przystąpił kilka niepewnych kroków wgłąb pomieszania, podtrzymując kobietę na ramieniu, ku jej pełnej aprobacie, zadowoleniu wręcz.  
Bezwstydana dziwka.  
\- Spytam raz jeszcze, co tu robisz? - zielonkawe ślepia zmrużyły się, a suche wargi wygięły w szkaradnym grymasie niezadowolenia, potępienia obecności intruza.  
\- Miałam... powiedzmy wypadek? - May zaśmiała się gorzko pod nosem, opierając niemal cały ciężar ciała na niewzruszonym mężczyźnie. Kuśniak czuła wędrujący po ciele świąd, nieprzyjemne drżenie podskórnej skóry, pokrytej bliznami i brudem, które z taką pasją przez lata kolekcjonowała, porzucając w labiryntach wspomnień.  
\- Dlaczego więc nie wróciłaś do szefa?  
\- Nie miałam ochoty na jego towarzystwo - lazur oczu rozświetlił wewnętrzny blask, niebezpieczny, nęcący płomień - A i potrzebna mi pomoc specjalisty. Dżentelmenem także nie pogardzę... - jej kształtna pierś otarła się o nieporuszalny tors Anela, w którego ślepiach błąkały się w sennym tańcu zarówno znudzenie jak i zaciekawienie.  
Po przedpokoju poniósł się zachęcająca woń roziskrzonego ozonu, otumaniający i niebezpieczny intensywny petrichor.  
\- Wyjdź stąd i poszukaj pomocy gdzie indziej - niemal wycedziła, decydując się wysunąć broń z pochwy.

Rdzawa smuga, jedno niefrasobliwe uderzenie metalowego fleka o stare panele. Pokryte szkarłatem palce zawarły się silnie na jej dłoni, wplatając się między zesztywniałe z nagłego uderzenia chude paliczki, namaszczając je tym posoką. Twarde plecy cisnęły się w jej pierś, a jedno proste szarpnięcie skierowało lufę w podbródek.  
Silny aromat świeżej krwi, mocnych pachnideł, specyficzny zapach oddawany przez samą jasną skórę kobiety... Zaciągnęła się nieumyślnie, pozwalając porwać się zdezorientowaniu, w półobięciach z mordercą.  
\- W twojej broni zamontowany jest natychmiastowy system namierzający - przesycone uśmiechem słowa opuściły skalane ranami pełne wargi, naznaczone jeszcze pozostałościami intensywnie brunatnej szminki - Jeśli wystrzelisz, niemal natychmiast zjawi się tu kroś z komendy. Nie znajdą na tobie śladów walki, a więc logicznym będzie, że cię nie zaatakowałam. Że ty byłaś agresorką.  
Czuła jak ciepłe palce zaciskają się silniej na jej własnych, uciskając spust, niemal przekraczając słodką granicę wystrzału. Lufa silniej wbiła się w szczękę, a bluźniercze, zbrudzone ciało ściślej przylgnęło do sparaliżowanej figury funkcjonariuszki.  
\- Ty... - wyszeptała gardłowo, przez wrzaski roznoszącej się seriami pod czaszką wściekłości.  
\- Jeśli mi nie pomożecie - kontynuowała dziwka, mocniej dociskając jej palec do tego niewielkiego kawałka aluminium, trzymającego ryzach ładunek plazmatyczny, zrodzony tylko po to, by rozłupać krągłą rudą czaszkę i namalować zamaszystym ciosem szkarłatny pejzaż na suficie - Pchnę cię na spust. Zabijesz mnie i zostaniesz osądzona. Dość jednomyślnie. Sądzę, wszak tę zawszawioną Dzielnicę utrzymują ladacznice, nieprawdaż?  
\- Aż tak ci spieszno do grobu? - warknęła blondynka, samej powstrzymując się przed pewnym strzałem.  
\- Aż tak polegam na twojej wyobraźni, pani komisarz...  
W milczeniu analizowała słowa prostytutki, w sinusoidalnym siągu chłodnej akceptacji i odbierającej jasność umysłu złości. Traciła kontrolę, odbierano jej kolejne ułamki stabilności. Skurwiła soczyście pod nosem, odpychając od siebie kobietę i ignorując nagły chłód, którzy zaraz po tym owiał jej skórę, skrytą pod wytartym podkoszulkiem.  
\- Jakiej pomocy oczekujesz, May? - mruknęła, nie kryjąc wrogości, nie chowając broni - Bo jeśli przychodzisz tu po parasol ochronny, który mogłabyś rozpiąć nad kolejnym swoim trupem, to wypierdalaj.  
Rudowłosa zaśmiała się cicho, w sposób dość widoczny próbując utrzymać równowagę.  
\- O moje trupy nie musisz się martwić, Kuśniak. Doskonale sobie z nimi radzę - oparła się barkiem o ścianę przedpokoju i skierowała spojrzenie intensywnie błękitnych oczu na humanoida - Naprawiasz protezy, prawda?  
Czarnowłosy jedynie uśmiechnął się delikatnie, zupełnie niespeszony jej słowami.  
\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz - odparł łagodnie, jednak Justyna dostrzegła swego rodzaju chłód w szkarłatnych ślepiach, które jako jedyne w jego zewnętrznej prezencji mogły zdradzać nienaturalne pochodzenie.  
\- Szkoda, bo ja wiem - wyciągnęła w jego stronę lewą dłoń - Mam wystarczająco pieniędzy, a nawet więcej.

Lodowata dłoń trwogi zacisnęła się na jej piersi.  
Szeroko rozwartymi oczyma wpatrzyła się w dotychczas skrytą w rękawie futra protezę. Makabrycznie wygiętą w nagłym zatrzymaniu. Spazmatycznie podkurczoną bezwładem zerwanych mechanicznych ścięgien. Pokrytą juchą, piachem i wszelkim syfem tego miejsca, gdzieniegdzie przystrojona kawałkami kolorowej koszulki ugrzęźniętej w zagłębieniach maszynerii. Zbezczeszczona i piękna zarazem, będąca jedynym naocznym pozytywem stojącej przed nią dziwki.  
\- Wiem, że naprawiasz nieklasyczne protezy - kontynuowała, ledwo słyszalnie mniej pewnym tonem.  
\- Boli cię? - spytał bez ogródek, podchodząc bliżej, widocznie podłapawszy haczyk.  
\- Jak skurwysyn.  
Potaknął, po czym bez słowa skierował się ku pracowni, zaszytej gdzieś w odmętach mieszkania, a prostytutka ruszyła za nim.

Z rezerwą obserwowała jak mężczyzna z nienaganną delikatnością odłącza kolejne klamry, zatrzaski, odkręca ostrożnie każdy kolejny zacisk mocujący protezę dłoni na głowicy wewnątrzkostnej. Twarz rudowłosej wykrzywiał subtelny grymas bólu, zastąpiony nagłym rozluźnieniem, gdy tylko misterna konstrukcja finalnie odseparowana od ręki przestała wysyłać zintensyfikowane sygnały błędowe wprost do jej układu nerwowego. Co prawda komisarz wiedziała, że impulsy przekonwertowane przez układ czucia w protezie nigdy nie będą odpowiadały realnemu bólowi uszkodzonej kończyny - nie taki był ich cel, miały za zadanie jedynie uświadamiać o awarii - jednakże była świadoma bólu promieniującego z tak głęboko zniszczonego mechanizmu.  
\- Wszędzie jest krew - podsumował Sebastian, oglądając zarówno zwieńczenie komponentu dłoni jak i głowicy wystającej ze skóry - Idź się umyć - spojrzał na blondynkę nieodgadnionym wzrokiem - Justyna da ci coś na przebranie, to zajmie chwilę.  
\- Nie zostawię cię samego z moją ręką, nie jestem tak głupia - niemal odwarknęła prostytutka, na co oparta o framugę drzwi Kuśniak nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć delikatnie pod nosem. Nie kryła powątpiewania w stawiane przez kobietę tezy. Seryjny morderca nieczęsto odwiedza dom stróża prawa z prośbą o pomoc. Tym bardziej, jeśli ten funkcjonariusz jest jedyną osobą, która posiada wiedzę o wszystkich jego występkach.  
\- Nie mam w zwyczaju pracować przy kliencie.  
\- Średnio mnie to obchodzi - skrywając kikut w rękawie futra oparła się ciężko na oparciu starego, metalowego krzesła, wydając z siebie ciche, ledwo słyszalne stęknięcie.  
Humanoid westchnął ostentacyjnie, odkładając kończynę na stół roboczy i poprawiwszy cienkie oprawki okularów sięgnął po leżącą na skraju stalowego blatu papierośnicę. Nieśpiesznym ruchem wysunął papierosa, chwilę maltretując filtr węglowy w palcach, po czym wsunął go w suche wargi i zaciągnął się głęboko, aż do samoistnego rozżarzenia się tytoniowego łebka. Komisarz z ledwie odnotowanym w świadomości rozbawieniem obserwowała jak przez spokojną twarz prostytutki przebiega grymas złości i znika w odmętach chłodnej cierpliwości.  
\- Cóż, jeśli tak stawia pan sprawę, nie mam wyboru - odwróciła się spokojnie w stronę Justyny, uśmiechając nieco sztucznie - Jednak czy pani komisarz nie będzie czuła dyskomfortu. Nie ukrywajmy, jestem niedoścignionym obiektem jej awansu.  
Wgryzła się w policzek i odwzajemniła pełen ułudy uśmiech.  
\- Pokory, panno May.

Bez słowa podała kobiecie złożone w pedantyczną kostkę ubrania, z obrzydzeniem unikając kontaktu z jej palcami, noszącymi na sobie już zaschłe ślady posoki.  
\- Nie potowarzyszy mi pani, panno Kuśniak? - rudowłosa, przycisnęła do piersi stosik z szerokim uśmiechem, odsłaniającym duże zęby.  
\- Skoro potrafisz rozczłonkować ciało dorosłego mężczyzny, nie powinno sprawić ci problemu wzięcie prysznica - odparła sucho, po czym zatrzasnęła przed nią drzwi.  
Rozedrgane nerwy uderzały o jej czaszkę, wprowadzając w delikatne wirowanie otaczające ją widoki niewielkiego M5 urządzonego w tanich standardach przełomu XXI i XXII wieku. Zapach kobiety paraliżował jej zmysły, otulająca ją woń posoki rozniecała najskrzętniej skrywane myśli. W pamięci przeglądała z pasją akta jej sprawy, przed oczami mając każdą kolejną ofiarę. Oparła się ciężko o ścianę, przymykając powieki. Czuła jakby spaczenie, zgnilizna wpełzły w jej sterylną bańkę bezpieczeństwa, którą własnoręcznie wyjałowiła z nędznych pozostałości pełnej brudu przeszłości, którą już dawno pozostawiła jedynie w odmętach pamięci. Ta niepozorna z początku ladacznica wszystkim czym była brutalnie wdarła się w jej rutynę, roznieciła ciekawość i pożądanie swym pierwszym aktem zbrodni, jakże jeszcze wtedy niezgrabnym.  
I teraz, z wręcz sadystyczną premedytacją, powoli odpieczętowywała skrywane głęboko wstydliwe zboczenia.  
Pewniejszym krokiem ruszyła ku pracowni Anela, przystywając w progu, obserwując niezrozumiałe jej ścieżki ruchów mężczyzny.  
\- Zauważyłaś, prawda? - spytał niegłośno, nie unosząc wzroku znad szkła powiększającego, pod którym jak mniemała rozbierał uszkodzone mechaniczne ścięgna.  
\- Głowicę?  
\- Tak - zmienił narzędzie, marszcząc brwi - Jeden z nowszych modeli Prometeusza. Z dwa tysiące sto dwudziestego pierwszego, numer seryjny AF0000-24a. Niemal faza testowa.  
\- Nie zapominaj, że to córka Skowrońskiego, nie dziwne, że miała to co najlepsze.  
\- Ale raczej spadkobierczyni całej firmy nie powinna dostawać niesprawdzonego w pełni produktu. Sama pamiętasz ile przy serii AF było problemów w tamtym czasie...  
\- Pamiętam, pamiętam... - mruknęła, wchodząc wgłąb pomieszczenia i siadając na krześle - Coś sugerujesz?  
\- A ty coś wnioskujesz?  
\- Raczej niewiele, wciąż... szukam - cienkie, jasne brwi zmarszczyły się głęboko, a funkcjonariuszka niezgrabnie założyła nogę na nogę - Co powiesz o protezie?  
Mężczyzna westchnął cicho, wpinając nowe ścięgno z chirurgiczną precyzją przewlekając je szczypcami przez wewnętrze tłoki.  
\- Nigdy takiej nie widziałem, choć w konstrukcji nie jest szczególnie skomplikowaną. Podatna na naprawy i modernizacje, dość ciężka.  
\- Uliczna robota - skwitowała - To widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Bardziej ciekawi mnie dlaczego. Nie ważne ile bym szukała, nie mogę załatać tej tajemniczej otchłani między jej osiemnastymi urodzinami, a zatrudnieniem w Szmaragdynie. Wszystkie tropy kończą się ślepym zaułkiem, jakby wszystkie ślady zatarła nagła amnezja spowinowaconych - przetarła skronie, rozmasowując kłębiące się pod skórą zwoje informacji i domysłów.  
\- Albo ich pogrzeb.  
\- Tak... też biorę to pod uwagę.  
Zamilkła, z uwagą obserwując poczynania współlokatora, niezliczony już raz starając się wyuczyć jego ruchów, jego kunsztu. Bezowocnie. Dla niej świat protez, biomechanicznych komponentów i wszelkiej maści umechanicznień ciała był jedynie obiektem spaczonej estetyki. Z fascynacją analizowała, wyuczała się i badała wszelkie wytwory biotechniki niezdolna do zrozumienia ich zawiłego języka impulsów.  
Jednak ta proteza była szczególna. Tę jedną pragnęła poznać zarówno ze strony zewnętrznego projektu, jak i skomplikowanego stelażu mechaniki. Chciała blisko obcować z chłodnym metalem, chłonąc jego fakturę i nieklasyczny design, ale zarazem jej umysł wyszukiwał w rysie mechanicznej dłoni charakterystycznych cech jej działania.  
Szukał niezbitych, ostatecznych dowodów zbrodni.

Po cichym przedpokoju poniósł się drzwi otwieranych drzwi niewielkiej łazienki. Drgnęła nieznacznie, odwracając głowę w stronę prostytutki, której ciche bose kroki pobrzmiewały w wejściu do pokoju. Wytarte dżinsy opinały jej uda i biodra, podkreślając pełną figurę, a rozpięta kraciasta koszula odsłaniała nagi biust. Justyna prześledziła wzrokiem nonszalancko opartą o framugę sylwetkę, sunąc chłodnymi oczyma po wilgotnych rdzawych puklach, zroszonej ostatkami wody bladej skórze, mozaice blizn i świeżych krwiaków, po delikatnym łuku talii, aż po chude, kształtne kostki. Zwarła wargi cienką linię, odwracają wzrok ponownie w stronę humanoida.  
\- Jest zbyt ciasna, bym mogła się zapiąć - przez usta kurtyzany przekradł się pełen perfidii uśmieszek, a w lazurowych ślepiach zamajaczył naiwny figiel, dostrzegalny kątem oka - Długo to potrwa?  
\- Dajcie mi pół godziny - Sebastian z pełną ignorancją zerknął przelotnie na klientkę - Pół godziny spokoju. Jak ci się nudzi, możesz obsłużyć Justynę, to mi obie nie będziecie przez ręce spoglądać.  
Prychnęła cicho pod nosem, zaplatając ramiona na chudej piersi. Zwisająca bezwładnie z kabury broń nęciła przelotną pieszczotą na spuście, niemal otwarcie zapraszając do strzału. Dyskomfort paraliżujący wewnętrzny spokój, związany z obecnością prostytutki w jej progach coraz silniej odbijał się na stabilności zawiłych konstrukcji jej psychiki. Lata stawiania kolejnych zbrojeń, pieter, schodów... Pokrętny labirynt w którym ukryła wspomnienia. Labirynt zawiły na tyle, by sama niezdolna była odszukać w nim kompletu pierdolonych migawek przeszłości. Mając u boku tę kobietę, czuła jakby gmach świadomości drżał w fundamentach, a wszystkie grube ściany kruszyły się odsłaniając skryte za nimi kolejne i kolejne chwile.  
Przywdziewając na twarz pogardę spojrzała na nią raz jeszcze, ponownie taksując niezadowolonym spojrzeniem.  
May jednak nie zareagowała.  Zdawało się, że nawet nie wyczuła na sobie jej wzroku, co zdawało cię być rzeczą nietypową, gdyż w ich pokrętnej relacji, to Wanda stanowiła kwintesencję prowodyra, reagującego na każdy gest, czy słowo funkcjonariuszki. Rudowłosa spoglądała jedynie na dłonie Anela, marszcząc grube brwi i pilnując każdego jego ruchu. Śledziła szlaki narzędzi i komponentów zamiennych, wstawianych w miejsce zdewastowanych układów, a w głębokich, lazurowych oczach, tliła się nieskrywana obawa i zniecierpliwienie. Justyna widziała, jak bezwiednie sięga zdrową dłonią i obejmuje palcami kikut, z którego wyzierała brutalnie głowica, a jej pełne wargi wykrzywiają się w zdegustowanym grymasie.

Chrząknęła znacząco, przykuwając jej uwagę i minęła ją w drzwiach, niemal zamykając je na jej piegowatym nosie. Ruda cofnęła się kilka kroków, początkowo zirytowana, następnie uległa swojej frustrującej dewiacji bycia wrzodem na dupie.  
\- Czyżby pani komisarz przystawała na propozycję swojego przyjaciela? - podparła się pod bok, uśmiechając nieco sztucznie.  
\- Litości... dopiero jadłam - prychnęła. Jej wnętrzności rozerwało przedziwnie żałosne szarpnięcie wewnętrznej niezgody, na co jedynie uśmiechnęła się zdegustowana prosto w oblicze prostytutki - A poza tym, nie gustuję w ladacznicach.  
\- Czyżbym słyszała nutę niewdzięcznej nietolerancji? - piegi na policzkach kobiety zafalowały, gdy tylko odwzajemniła prowokacyjny uśmiech niechęci - Fundusze na pani pensję, pani komisarz, biorą się z mojego krocza.  
\- Cóż, może gdyby rozwijała pani swoje zdolności językowe bardziej w kierunku profesji, niż zbędnego pierdolenia, zarabiałabym więcej - palnęła, nim zdążyła powstrzymać rozluźniony frustracją język.  
Przez jasne i pozbawione makijażu oblicze May przemknął cień zaskoczenia, po czym parsknęła cicho.  
\- O moje zdolności językowe proszę się nie martwić. Mogłabym panią zaskoczyć w wielu kwestiach.  
\- Ach tak? - uniosła brew sceptycznie - Na przykład dla odmiany posprząta pani po sobie swój burdel?  
Prostytutka podeszła kilka cichych kroków ku niej, wspinając się na palce by spojrzeć w oliwkowe, zimne ślepia. Uzbrojona w długie zielone paznokcie dłoń wsparła się na kościstym ramieniu komisarz, a nagi biust naparł na jej pierś muskając stwardniałymi z zimna sutkami śniadą skórę, skrytą pod starym t-shirtem z logo policji Wszechmiasta. Gorąc ciała błękitnookiej napastował jej układ nerwowy, a jej mrukliwy głos drażnił słuch wyrachowaną kokieterią.  
\- Może... tylko po co, skoro obie czerpiemy z tego przyjemność... nieprawdaż, pani Justyno? - jej słowa przycichły niemal do szeptu, skrywając w niezręcznej intymności słodko-gorzki sekret - Rozkoszuje się pani tym zapachem i widokiem. Metaliczną juchą, roztrzaskaną na ścianach tego zawszonego miasta, kolażem samosądu, który stał się dziś moralniejszy niżeli niejeden prawomocny wyrok... Dlatego jeszcze mnie pani nie złapała, prawda? Podnieca to panią?  
Nie odpowiedziała, przechylając głowę delikatnie w lewo.

Smakowała wulgarne słowa dziwki, rozcierając po zębach ich brzmienie i sens. Skrywane głęboko natchnienia atakowały jej logiczny umysł, spychając w mroki analityczne zapatrzenia. Wirus, dotychczas sukcesywnie powstrzymywany, atakował jej trzewia, rozpalając w niej przygaśnięty płomień pasji, która skrywała przed obcym wzrokiem. Niezdrowej, bezprawnej pasji, która od wielu lat sprawiała, że nie odwracała wzroku od arcydzieła śmierci.  
Ona to po prostu uwielbiała.  
Dziwny skurcz uwierał jej krtań, wydobywając się z ust cichym, melodyjnym śmiechem, przesyconym chłodem, rozbijającym się na zadartym obliczu rudowłosej igiełkami zmarzliny.  
\- Aż tak wysoko stawia się pani w moim życiu, panno May? - płynnym ruchem wysunęła pistolet przystawiając jej do skroni, z niezmienną stanowczością - A może po prostu nie jest pani warta mojego wysiłku? Może to co pokazuje mi pani w swych... pracach, nie jest na tyle kunsztowne, bym tym urzeczona zapragnęła rozszarpać te pani ładne usteczka lufą i nakarmić plazmą?  
\- Czyżbym była w pani oczach amatorem, pani władzo? - Wanda uśmiechnęła się  szerzej, a w mieniącym się błękicie zamajaczyło rozniecone podekscytowanie. Jej palce przesunęły się na pokryty dreszczem kark funkcjonariuszki, obejmując go niedelikatną pieszczotą - Nie zachwycam panią?  
Parsknęła donośnie, wolnym ruchem przemieszczając po bladej skórze pistolet na podbródek, odrysowując jego wylotem szczękę ladacznicy.  
\- Tak wiele niedorzeczności jest w pani zbrodniach, że zdają się być kaprysem krnąbrnej dziewuchy, zerwanej z krótkiej smyczy - nachyliła się niżej, kierowana przedziwnym, aczkolwiek znajomo mrocznym instynktem. Tonęła. Zalewana przez fale zamkniętych pod skorupą formalistki emocji i myśli obserwowała, jak czarno-szkarłatne wody pędzą wokół niej przez korytarze jej umysłu - Może mnie pani zaintrygować, rozwścieczyć, sfrustrować, ale na pewno nie zachwycić.  
\- Jest pani tego pewna, pani komisarz? - prostytutka zaśmiała się rechotliwie, cedząc w jej usta - Jest pani śmiertelnie pewna?  
\- Tak - odparła bez wachania, nie uciekając od bliskości jej ciała.  
\- W takim razie proponuje pani grę, pani komisarz...  
Płynnym, zgrabnym ruchem rudowłosa wysunęła się spod cienia pistoletu, cofając o kilka kroków. Skradła ze sobą palący skórę gorąc dotyku, roznieciła w gęstym, ciężkim powietrzu swoją plugawą woń.  
\- Grę? - Kuśniak uniosła brew, nie chowając broni, niepostrzeżenie głęboko nabierając w płuca perfumy mordercy.  
\- Prostą... - wyrachowany grymas ponownie przyozdobił kobiece oblicze - Cztery miesiące. Jeśli znajdzie pani wystarczająco dowodów, by udowodnić mi winę, jestem pani - rozłożyła delikatnie ramiona - Mój _modus operandi_ pani zna...  
\- A co ty będziesz z tego miała?  
\- Ja? - Kuśniak czuła jak jej ciało drży w delikatnych spazmach podekscytowania, spijając słowa z soczystych, jasnych warg - Jeśli w przeciągu czterech miesięcy spoglądając na moje dzieła poczuje pani to rozkoszne szarpnięcie zachwytu... zostanie pani moim _opus magnum_.

 

*******

 

Z nienagannym spokojem wpatrywała się w rozwleczone po ścianach kamienicy światła policyjnych kogutów, zliczając je beznamiętnie i całkowicie bezmyślnie. Jej umysł przybrał nową miarę czasu - następujące po sobie zmiany z czerwieni na niebieski.  
Po sześciu zmianach uśmiechnęła się, po ośmiu podszedł do niej Radosław Fisz.  
\- Co cię tak bawi, co?  
\- Nic - zamrugała wolno, spoglądając na przystojną twarz detektywa, oszpeconą nagannym światłocieniem i głęboką szramą ciągnącą się od podbródka aż po lewe ucho.  
\- Zamierzasz wmówić mi, że ten zboczony uśmieszek to skurcz wywołany zimnem? - uniósł sugestywnie brew, zarzucając jej ramie na bark z nonszalancją i lekkością.  
\- W rzeczy samej.  
Wyślizgując się pod uścisku swojego partnera ruszyła wzdłuż omszałego muru, odziana w pulsacyjny dwubarwny woal, ku wieńcowi funkcjonariuszy, pogrążonych w dobrze znanym błędnym tańcu wokoło trupa.  
\- Patryk Hazwik, lat czterdzieści jeden. Alkoholik, rozwodnik, nałogowy bywalec Szmaragdyny - prychnął brunet, podążający za nią krok w krok, z niezmiennym wyrazem rozbawienia zmieszanego z zdegustowaniem na ciemnym obliczu - To jego DNA znaleziono w denatce z piątku. Najpewniej to on ją zabił.  
Skinęła jedynie, podchodząc do zwłok, nasuwając na nos okulary analizacyjne.

Rana szarpana gardła, głęboka na pięć centymetrów, zadana szybkim, pewnym ciosem nieregularnego narzędzia zbrodni, nieodszukanego przy ofierze. Ciało pozostawiono niemal w pozycji, w której osunęło się na obleczony syfem bruk. Dramatycznie wykrzywiona w agonii głowa poszukiwała ukojenia w pokrytym szarością niebie, które zamykało się szczenie na takich łajdaków jak zawszony brudas z niewielkiej kawalerki, rżnący brutalnie każdą napotkaną latarnicę. Stary t-shirt noszący na sobie ślady nie jednego wieczora w tanim barze rozdarto niczym pazurami, nie pozostawiwszy jednak na sinej skórze ani zadrapania.  
Nagie nogi denata rozwarto. Genitalia wyrwano.  
Pod płaszczem juchy, resztek skóry i włosów skrywała się piętnastocentymetrowa rana, sunąca pewnie wgłąb ciała. Wykonana pośmiertnie wykwintna profanacja.  
Własnoręcznie spreparowana wagina.  
Kusniak nie analizowała jednak trupa, nie szukała wskazówek, nie chłonęła brudnego widoku, świadoma iż nie ten pozostawiono do niej do kontemplacji, nie ten był składnią artystycznego dorobku. Ten trup był jedynie manifestacją niezgody, gniewu i wymierzonej stalową dłonią sprawiedliwości. Pozostawiono go nie dla niej, a dla Wszechmiasta, na rogu uliczek, z których jedna prowadziła wprost pod same drzwi szmaragdowego burdelu. Zwłoki Hazwika nie miały jej zachwycić, mimo kreatywności ich sporządzenia, nie były one piękne ani w swej martwocie, ani w brutalności.  
Kucnęła przy ofierze, przyglądając się wilgotnej, lepkiej skórze, pokrywającej się z wolna zielenizną, obleczonej mozaiką czerwi. Finezyjna sieć przegniłych żył ciągnęła się po wzdętym brzuchu, po zastygłych w wiecznym bezruchu nogach, rozłożonych w beznadziei ramionach. Prawa dłoń mężczyzny pokryta była juchą i zadrapaniami, okaleczona.  
\- Myślisz, że sprawca specjalnie obciął mu palce? - Radek przykląkł obok niej - Rany są proste, zadane z dużą prędkością, niczym gilotyną.  
\- Być może...  
\- A więc gdzie są, komisarzu? - niedoszły rywal o stołek uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.  
Westchnęła wstając gwałtownie.  
\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jeśli to chcesz wiedzieć, Fisz - stonowane, machinalne kroki niemal uciszyły zgiełk, wprowadzając między podwładnych niewygodną cisze, niepewność. Liczne pary oczu dostrzegły skryty w cieniu szerokich okularów i wieczoru szeroki uśmiech rozrywający suche wargi blondwłosej funkcjonariuszki, nagłą lekkość wypełniającą jej ruchy i ten dziwny blask, promieniujący z czystego oblicza. Justyna wiedziała, że to ich przerażało...  
Że zapowiadało polowanie.

Justyna wiedziała też gdzie są palce Patryka Hazwika.  
Pozostawiono je cztery dni temu na brzegu jej wanny jako szkarłatny symbol rozpoczynającej się rozgrywki

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Właśnie zauważyłam, że od napisania pierwszej części tej podserii Atramentowego minął niemal rok. To coś znaczy...   
> Nie jednak nie.  
> Well, mam nadzieje, że jeśli ktoś przez to przebrnął, czerpał z tego jakąkolwiek przyjemność. Jak nie, to mam satysfakcję z zjebania wam kilkudziesięciu minut XD Nie dziękujcie, służę, służę jak mogę.  
> Myśle, że jeszcze niejeden shot pojawi się z dziewczętami i ich zgrają (kolejny planowany jest z Sebastianem, bo chyba nikt nie wątpi w jego spedalene, normalny facet nie wytrzymałby z Justyną). Uniwersum jest dość obszerne, więc jest z czego pisać, a postacie drugoplanowe mnożą się jak bakterie na pożywce. Taki Radek na przykład, wesoły skurwysyn ♥️.


End file.
